Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Catherine finds more than she bargained for at the crime lab's annual christmas party.


This is for Lalennas CSI Secret Santa Project.

Title: Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

Summary: Maybe its going to be a white christmas after all.

Catherine/Grissom, Warrick/Tina, Greg/Sara, Nick/OC

Rating: T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop _

The sounds of Jessica Simpson floated through the hallways of the crime lab. It was December 23rd. The day before christmas eve, and she was dreading the big day. It only reminded her how alone she really was. There was no one special in her life, there hasn't been since Eddie died. After all the years of flirting with Warrick, she had always been hopeful that something would come out of it. Her heart had once again been broken when she saw that damn band on his finger. She stopped outside the breakroom and sighed. All of the shifts had come together for the yearly christmas party, and the break room was packed. Her heart dropped a little when she saw Warrick and his wife Tina, sitting on the couch. She was sitting on his lap, and they were both looking into each other's eyes, nothing else concerning them. She wished someone would look at her like that. She rubbed the tear that was threatning to fall off of her cheek and gazed around again. Nick was in the corner talking to the trace tech from days, both of them a little tipsy. His hands were resting around her waist and hers were stroking his face, and she wondered how long that had been going on. She noticed that the eggnog seemed to be a party favorite this year, probably because it wasn't really eggnog and she couldn't help but grin at how they managed to get that past Ecklie. She also noticed that there were 3 people missing. Grissom was probably in his office, like he always was when the parties were going on. She wondered where Sara and Greg had disapeared to though, since they were the ones that organized the whole thing. She walked toward the locker room, pausing inside the entrance. She found them alright, and no wonder they weren't in the breakroom. They were having their own party. She had thought that something was going on between them and finally witnessed it for herself. Sara was backed against the lockers, her shirt unbuttoned, while Greg was pushed up against her, his own shirt off. She coughed to get their attention.

"Umm... hey Cath. We were just. Mistletoe?" Greg asked

"Is that a question? Greg, there is no misletoe anywhere in this room" she said

They both shrugged and she couldnt' help but smile.

"Well this has been awkward. You guys go back to...whatever it is you were doing, but you might want to get a room because next time it could be Ecklie" She warned. She walked back out the locker room and decided to head home. She wanted to spend some time with Lindsey before she went to bed. She walked past the breakroom one more time and could see that the party was wrapping up. She started to head out towards the parking lot but something caught her eye. It was Warrick and he was with Tina. They were backed up against his SUV, kissing. She started to regret all those times that she was going to ask him out and didn't. Maybe that could've been her, and they would be a happy family. She had lost her chance, and for that she was regretting it.

She started to walk towards her own SUV when she saw Grissom leaned against it.

"You heading home?" She asked

"Yup. I was just waiting for you. I...uh" Grissom stammered

"What's going on Gil?"

"Catherine listen, you need to get over the whole Warrick thing. It's been 5 months, and they're really happy"

"Well what about you and Sara?"

"Sara and I strictly have a professional relationship" He stated calmly

"Well that's all it ever is going to be. She got over you a long time ago, Gil. I just hope you weren't waiting, because she's happy. She's happier than I've ever seen her. And do you know who makes her happy? Greg"

"Her and Greg are..."

"I don't know what they are, but from what I witnessed in the locker room, things are getting serious"

"I guess we're both out of luck then" He said, then turned around to leave

She took out her keys when they were pulled from her hands. She turned around to find Grissom standing in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"Gil, I really need to get home to Lindsey"

"Catherine. What I was going to say earlier. I hope you're over Warrick, because he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you" With that, he stood before her, mistletoe in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked

"Stole it from the breakroom"

"By the way, I've been over Sara for a long time. You are the one I want Catherine Willows" He said

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "I guess we can't fight tradition can we?" With that said, she leaned in and kissed him. They pulled apart, and he pulled her into a hug. She felt a cool wetness drop on her cheek and she looked up to see it start to snow.

"I guess it's going to be a white christmas afterall" She said. Now she would never have to spend another christmas alone.

_Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling _

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you're hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old fashion way

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old fashion way


End file.
